


First Date

by arc_el_ion, CreativeVisionary, EctoGhost



Series: Persona 5: The Camboy AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Minor angst right at the start, Ryujis just an anxious man, buut its date night, dudes being soft, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_el_ion/pseuds/arc_el_ion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeVisionary/pseuds/CreativeVisionary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoGhost/pseuds/EctoGhost
Summary: Welcome back to part 2: extremely soft boogaloo. Morning after part 1, confessions gotta happen but no ones mad and Akiras just happy to be here.Part 2 will have cavity inducing date scene and betting on wins for the right for one demand of the loser. Who will win? What will they demand?Tune in... soon. I promise. Soon.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona 5: The Camboy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. About That Mask...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you CreativeVisionary for writing the RP of this with me, and Arc_el_ion thank you so much for being my first proper beta reader going through the notes n comments was a blast.
> 
> Any tags I've missed or any issues in my writing please feel free to point it out and massacre me in the public square, how else will I improve my writing lmao.

The warm weight that pressed against Ryuji's back was surprisingly _not_ his duvet. Instead, after some very gentle wriggling, the blond was treated to the sight of Akira-goddamn-Kurusu drooling on his pillow, dead to the world. There was something telling him that should be gross. Instead he just gave his, er, _bestie,_ a kiss on the cheek and a gentle shake. 

"Aki," 

The quiet call caused sleepy eyes to open and focus on him, and somehow the simple look had his stomach fluttering from the sheer cuteness of it. 

"Mornin' Ryu..." 

That sleepy voice had him moving closer to get a proper kiss in, morning breath be damned. Lucky for him, Akira seemed happy with the chaste but lovely kiss to start the morning. Or afternoon. Ryuji wasn't sure yet honestly. It didn’t matter. 

**_Bzz._ **

Akira made some kind of grumbly noise as he shifted to retrieve his phone. He seemed less grumbly as he read whatever his phone had notified him of though, and after a moment he notified Ryuji that 'Mask Guy' had gotten back to him. 

"He says he's happy for the commission. Seems like I can get a mask too then." 

"Nice,"

That made Ryuji smile - it was pretty nice Akira could get a mask replica too. 

But the way it seemed like gears were turning in Akira’s head did make him a little bit nervous. 

"Oh yeah, you had yours on yesterday. Is it a kink thing or..?" 

Whether it was the sleepiness or simply genuine curiosity on Akira's part, the question came out much too naturally for Ryuji. The question absolutely wrecked his head. 

_Fuck._

The fucking _mask._

Ryuji had wanted to explain his side job (side job that pays more than his “real” job, to be exact) to Akira at _some point_ , but he hadn't exactly considered ' _the morning after getting absolutely railed'_ to be an opportune moment, or an actual possibility in the first place. Still though, he couldn't lie. That was just fucked up. Akira's raised eyebrow indicated he was getting a bit confused by Ryuji's silence. 

Ah, fuck. 

"Uh, y'see..." Rip it off like a plaster Ryuji, Akira was chill, they could still be friends at least, right? He's sure. Mostly. _Fuck._

"I, I really meant to tell you before I ever confessed to you but, it's- _it'sforcamshows_." 

It came out much faster than intended, but it's out. He can't be called a coward or a liar at least. 

There's an uncomfortable silence for a moment. 

Ryuji suddenly worries if there's been mention of Akira's extreme hatred for sex work or something. 

_Dear god, can he even make eye contact right now?_

_Holy shit, brain, shut up for a second._

_Think logically, think logically._

"Sounds like fun." 

_He said something, he’s trying to comfort him,_

_oh god he’s going down a rabbit hole_

_– no, wait._

_Hold up._

'Sounds like fun', holy _shit._

"Wait- wait, really? Y'think it sounds fun..?" 

That crack in his voice really wasn't needed, but Ryuji was too preoccupied to really care. The hum in response and fingers threading through his hair had the last of his nerves slowly drain out of him. Apparently, Akira didn't seem to really mind. 

"Show me sometime? When you want to." 

Apparently Akira _really_ didn't mind. It took him a moment, but another few head pats later Ryuji managed to mumble, "I'll send you the link for next week's show..." But as his nerves faded, something cracked and he couldn't help cracking a grin and saying, "Can't believe you're telling me all these years I could've had a boyfriend who supports me camming." And even the snort was something he can't stop, because holy hell life is ridiculous. 

Akira just quipped back with, "And you're telling me I missed out on over a year's worth of cam shows? Almost want to demand something to make up for it." And the two of them were giggling at the whole ass situation they're in. Amazing. Couldn't write this stuff. Or maybe you could, if you really liked soft domestic situations. Through the giggles, Ryuji managed to tease Akira - _"I can show you what they're like whenever you want Aki~"_ \- to which Akira actually seemed to get just a tiny bit embarrassed. 

As always though, Akira managed to recover, smooth as ever. 

"As great as that sounds, I gotta get ready for class," 

With the genuine disappointment in his tone, Ryuji was almost thankful that he got to rest a bit longer before anything happened again. His poor ass... Oh, shit, speaking of classes... 

Shifting away from Akira and grabbing his phone, Ryuji inwardly pouted at the notification telling him class was in three hours. He watched Akira drag himself out of bed and find his clothes on the floor for a second before saying, "Me too, in a few hours though. After that, though, we should hang out." And Akira genuinely seemed to light up at the thought. 

"We should do something after class." Akira looked thoughtful then. He back with his clothes bundled in his arms so he could give Ryuji a light kiss on the cheek. This morning's kisses had been the exact opposite of last night's. Ryuji didn't think he could pick a favourite yet.

"I'd like to go on a date with my boyfriend." Ryuji's breath caught in his throat at Akira's teasing tone; bastard knew exactly what he was doing and Ryuji was absolutely smitten by it.

"Well. your boyfriend would absolutely love a date. Where d'you wanna go?" To which Akira seemed to pause for a moment.

"Not coffee. How about we play some pool?" And Ryuji found himself really liking that idea. Familiar enough that it wouldn't be stressful enough, but fun enough to be considered a great date idea. Akira truly was a genius. 

"I'd like that a lot, actually," stretching out his limbs, Ryuji finally made a move to get out of bed, shoving on his previously-abandoned shirt. "Guess we oughta get ready for classes then. Just wanna lie in longer to be honest." Grumbling was one of Ryuji's strong points, but hey! He got Akira to laugh at his grumbling, so, bonus points to him. The laugh was followed by an empathetic pat on the back from Akira.

"You can do it Ryu. Remember: you need to blend in, or you can't be a good phantom thief. If you don't go to class you can't blend in." To Akira's credit, it drew a huff of a laugh from Ryuji and he was finally pulling clothes on. 

"Fine... I wanna shower but your class is sooner so you can go first if you want." 

"Thanks babe. I'll get you outside your class." Ryuji was halfway out the room so Akira missed the red shade his face took. The blond just managed a thumbs up in response before speeding back to his room. _Babe._ Akira had said that really fuckin naturally. It felt really nice. 

Back in his room, Ryuji dragged his brain to reality as he got clothes together for the day. He couldn't wear anything too casual with the date later today, but anything too nice would be weird to wear to his lecture. He settled on nice jeans and a fitted t-shirt, but then he hit his sock drawer and paused for a moment. Akira didn't know about his fashion collection... If things went well after their date it could maybe be a nice surprise. He was hardly even thinking as he grabbed some cute yellow thigh-highs that were close in colour to his t-shirt, though if he really wanted to complete the outfit... 

Poor Akira had a surprise coming after their date. 


	2. Haha balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool date leads to a bet that leads to an unexpected twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute. I'm sorry. Have some gays bein really gay I hope it's okay.

With his lecture  _ finally _ over, Ryuji’s the first out his chair and hastily making his way to the door. So hastily in fact that he almost slams right into Akira waiting outside. He manages to stop short, instead going in for a hug. 

The grin on his face comes easy when he greets his boyfriend, "Hey b- ah, Akira..~" Are pet names too much? Akira had called him babe earlier... 

"Hey Ryu, how was class?" Akira seems pretty happy with the current situation, so Ryuji happily follows along as he makes his way out the building. Though talking about his class? Oh boy. 

"Was pretty interesting topic today. 'Cept the old geezer droning on for an hour kinda ruined it. How about yours?" With how well the hug had gone, Ryuji finds himself shifting closer until their arms brush, and he feels drawn in until he gives Akira a light peck on the cheek. Pushing it? He isn’t sure. But just being able to do this kind of thing gets him feeling way too fluttery. Alas, it seems Akira  _ isn’t  _ quite as accepting this time, though not for the reason Ryuji would expect, as hardly a moment later Ryuji’s being pulled in for a proper, albeit short, kiss that leaves his head swimming for a moment. He comes back to the image of Akira licking his lips like he’s looking at a five star meal.  _ Jesus. _

"Mm, we were going over laws and ethics so about as fun as it sounds." He’s already back to walking along the halls, and Ryuji has to remind his legs what walking is. "Made me wish I had just stayed in bed with you." 

"Yeah well I would've rathered stayed in bed than gone to class, but we'll have time for that later." He nudges Akira as if he hadn't spent half his lecture playing the morning's scene of them in bed over in his head several times. Akira just nudges him back with a grin that makes Ryuji nervous for some reason. 

"Come on, date first then we can do some of those things you're thinking of." With a squeeze of his hand – when had they started holding hands – Akira continues leading them to their destination. 

Ryuji forces himself to not think too hard about how suggestive that sentence sounded. "Y'make it sound like I could've been thinking of somethin' scandalous Aki~" 

Luckily the pool club is easily within walking distance. They made simple conversation until they made their way inside. Ryuji hardly even got a moment to get used to the unfamiliar surroundings before Akira had already gone and paid for three games. Fucker. Ryuji would show him. As Akira heads to their pool table, Ryuji slides to the bar, grabbing them drinks so Akira wouldn't be able to sneakily pay for those as well. When he gets back Akira has the table set up, and he eagerly takes his drink from him. "Oh- thanks Ryu. You can break the first round if you like." 

So Ryuj gets himself situated, letting muscle memory remind him of how best to break the initial set up. If he leans a bit too hard, revealing a peak of yellow briefs, it was definitely an accident. Watching the chaos ensue, Ryuji sighs out in defeat as the balls scatter across the table but not into any pockets. 

"Dangit..." 

"Don't worry, I'll show you how it's done." Ryuji could make a comment back, but the teasing tone paired with an all-too-familiar grin has him biting his tongue. Is he playing a game with Akira or Joker..? Sadly, Akira manages to easily pot a ball like it was nothing, then he follows up by asking, "Want to make a bet? Loser has to do something of the winner's choosing." And that is just unfair to do to Ryuji's competitive streak. 

"Sure. Now I've got a reason to win, so, watch out man~" As if he might suddenly believe in the heart of the cue ball and get a spectacular win. Still, it'll likely be fun no matter what the outcome is. If he  _ does _ win though... He has an idea. A scandalous idea that could possibly end with Akira punching him honestly. 

"You're the one who needs to watch out. I'm sure you will rock a maid dress." Akira winks at him, and Ryuji would have gotten embarrassed if not for the fact he's worn about three different styles of those before and one of them wasn't even for something sexual. Still, he can only imagine how embarrassed he would get as soon as it was Akira looking at him; for some goddamn reason as soon as his boyfriend pays him attention Ryuji gets flustered to all hell. 

They go back and forth, both in taking turns and in making slightly less than wholesome comments. After managing to knock one of Akira's balls off course, he speaks low as his boyfriend gets ready to take his shot and says, "I think you'll look great on your knees later." His poor boyfriend has no idea he meant on his knees cleaning that fucking cupboard later. 

Sadly, Akira just takes it in stride, missing his shot but straightening up and replying with, "Do you want me to call you master too? Or does sir do it for you..." To which Ryuji has to put a hand on the table to keep himself grounded for a second. He'd meant to tease Akira, but apparently he needs to get better at it. He just sticks his tongue out at him instead of responding, taking his shot and just slightly arching his back until his shirt shifted against his back to show just a bit of skin again. The ball he hits is blue and just manages to rest right on the precipice before stopping short and he can't help feeling like this is a metaphor for another type of blue ball he's dealing with. 

Determined to get a reaction out Akira, right as he’s taking his shot Ryuji leans close and whispers low, "Call me whatever you can manage while choking on my dick babe~" And bizarrely, it's not until the word  _ babe _ leaves his mouth Akira has a visible reaction, a very slight shudder. Damn. That was what got him going? He'd need to be careful with that one, don't wanna tire it out. The guy still manages to pocket two balls after Ryuji's blatant sabotage attempt to his chagrin, but hey, there’s still hope. Right?

"Well we still have two more games. Best two out of three wins. Should give you a bit more of a chance for that fantasy of yours." Never has Ryuji been more turned on from someone being so damn sassy with him. Always Akira. Poor Akira probably thinks that regardless of the outcome they have the same idea though. Woops? 

"True, I guess you might just manage to win then." Complete horseshit, Ryuji is losing by two balls already. But unbidden confidence was one of the things the blond always had going for him in these situations. 

The smile tugging at Akira's lips proves that the other enjoys his shenanigans one way or another anyway. "I just might. I intend to get my prize after all." Ryuji is fucked. But honestly? Probably in a good way, for once. 

Things go smoothly, right until Ryuji realizes he was so focused on his own balls that Akira is aiming for the black ball well before Ryuji could get close to it. The self-satisfied grin on Akira's face makes Ryuji want to smack or kiss it off of him, but for both their sakes he just bites his tongue when Akira murmurs, "I can't wait to see you in a skirt." Right in his ear. Joke's on Akira, wearing skirts is nothing new to Ryuji, the problem is a maid dress would clash  _ horribly _ with the yellow theme he has going under his clothes right now. Not that Akira is allowed to know that that was the problem here. 

"Just warming up," Ryuji grumbles, preparing to take his next shot. Then somehow, he's potted a ball. Then some more. Then he's won. Then he's won again. The whole time there's more brushing against each other until they're straight up attempting to sabotage each other, but it doesn't even matter because  _ Ryuji won _ . No maid dress! He could wear his currently-hidden ensemble, no colour clashing worries to be had. Oh – and he gets to enact a bit of torture on Akira when they get home. That pesky cupboard will never see it coming... 

"You gonna take me home to do your bidding master?" Akira whispers in his ear, and Ryuji bites his cheek to stay in character. 

"Let's get going." 

The entire journey home is agonizing, Akira just keeps making offhanded comments and brushing a hand right against his hip now and again. Ryuji would almost be tempted to forget his initial plan, but now it's forming into a plan of vengeance as well as his initial prank idea. Then it all comes to a head as Ryuji closes the door behind them – Akira was on him like a predator to prey, hand on his zipper in seconds. But alas, his fun is caught short as his wrists are caught and pinned against the wall. Ryuji crowds into his space for just a moment, his grin feral as he gets to enact his plan. 

"Not yet~ C'mere." It’s surprisingly easy to direct Akira to the kitchen, and it’s here his soul is crushed just slightly as he realises Ryuji is going for cleaning equipment and not anything remotely related to what he wanted. "For losing the bet, you gotta get up there and clean," Ryuji points out the spot rather pointlessly; they both know exactly what Ryuji's talking about.

"You cocktease," Akira grumbles as he takes what Ryuji handed him and climbs onto the counter to get his task started. It was pretty silly honestly, when they moved in they realised there was a spot inside one cupboard that had cobwebs (but was thankfully abandoned) so it just needed dusted and wiped down. But alas, neither of them really wanted to do it, so here the solution has been handed to Ryuji on a silver platter. He almost feels bad, hearing Akira grumbling away, but this also seems like a pretty decent way to introduce an outfit change to the situation. 

Before that though, Ryuji has to appreciate the fact that Akira seemed to want to put on a show of his own. The guy isn't even subtle as his hips sway and wiggle back and forth every now and then. So obviously, a man's gotta appreciate another man's assets. Running a hand up the presented curves, Ryuji squeezes and hums in approval. "Hell, this is actually a really good angle. Maybe I should win bets more often." 

This moment seems as good as any to leave Akira to it, so he backs up with an airy comment about being too warm just watching Akira work. Cheesy porno lines, always a good choice. Tossing his shirt over his head to the laundry basket, Ryuji stretches up just to feel the soft material of his crop top ride up against his chest. The fact he is actually doing this makes him heat up a bit, but he’s pretty sure Akira will like this. Most dudes who are into him seem to. Though his whole experience of people being into him is dudes who have watched him cam... 

Akira manages to snap him out of his overthinking when they make eye contact, and before Ryuji can even think of something to say Akira is right back to cleaning; the sound of a cloth vigorously rubbing wood much louder than a moment ago this time. The reaction pulls a snicker out of Ryuji, it seems like Akira was a fan after all. Time for part two, electric boogaloo then. Trousers off this time, Ryuji makes sure to be quiet this time as he leaves them in the laundry basket before hopping up to sit back on the countertop. His yellow ensemble on full display now, Ryuji happily sways his legs back and forth just to indulge in the shifting feeling of silk and leather rubbing against his thighs. 

"Done!" Akira called out, breaking Ryuji out of his trance before he can wax poetic about his clothes. His boyfriend is halfway over before he suddenly pauses at the change in outfit. He looks as if his .exe file has stopped loading, some witty remark dead on his tongue, to which Ryuji can only grin. Looks like he was right to try this out then. Slowly, Akira finishes the journey over and runs a hand across his thigh, dragging a low sigh out of him. He pays particular attention to the edges where silk socks and the leather of his thigh harnesses meet skin, and Ryuji has to bite his cheek to stop himself from making incriminating sounds. 

"I uh, sorry for being an ass, you- you can do what you like now..~" He'd gotten what he wanted, so if Akira wants revenge or something Ryuji won't fight on it. 

Alas, he’s surprised when Akira responds, "You know, you did win after all. You get to decide what I do, master," with a gentle stroke of his cheek, gazing into his eyes far too gently. Ryuji has to take a deep breath just to keep himself somewhat functional, but he manages. Just about. 

"In that case..." He takes Akira's hand and leads him to his bedroom. Hands immediately on Akira's trousers, Ryuji impatiently gets to stripping Akira before sliding his own briefs off. The whole time Akira is placid as anything, moving along with Ryuji as if he knows what he wants without saying a word. Maybe Akira was always like that though, he always seems to be a step ahead. Clothing out of the way now, Ryuji pushes Akira to lie on his bed before he gets comfortable in his lap, once more taking a deep breath at the unfamiliar situation. He can do this, probably.

"If you don't mind, then, I want you to eat me out, then I'm gonna ride your dick." Hot? Or just awkward. Best not to overthink it probably. The wide-eyed look Akira is giving him  _ looks  _ pretty interested at least. He fishes lube out of his drawer then switches positions so his back faces Akira while his face is only an inch away from his dick. 

“Yes sir,” Akira’s voice comes, low and ridiculously hot just like his goddamn tongue pressing against his ass now. Ryuji makes a god-awful squeak as that tongue moves in lazy circles to ease him loose, so he leans forward until Akira’s dick hits the back of his throat in retaliation. He revels in the throaty groan he gets in response, and puts his all into getting Akira’s dick nice and wet for the next step.

It’s right as he’s about to add lube into the mix he freezes up, and he feels Akira’s hands tense where they rest on his hips. He takes one hand in his, all soothing and Ryuji bites the bullet. “You wanna use a condom this time..?” He tries not to sound too hopeful, but  _ shit _ just thinking about Akira cumming in him makes him shiver and - stopstop _ stop _ .

Akira interrupts his thoughts with a kiss on his right ass cheek and Ryuji can’t  _ breathe. _ “I’m clean. If you are too I don’t mind,” He leaves it open there, like he doesn’t want to pressure Ryuji one way or the other. Sweetheart. Fingers spread his cheeks to give Akira’s tongue better access to his ass and suddenly he seems much less sweet.

It takes Ryuji a millisecond longer to give up on the idea of a condom and he covers his hand in a generous dollop of lube. No such thing as too much and all that. He waits a moment until he can feel the liquid warming to at least room temperature before he takes Akira’s dick in hand, and he is rewarded with a gentle thrust into his hand. At least he isn’t the only one desperately worked up here.

He keeps his strokes loose, languid so as to not set Akira off too early. He just wishes Akira had the same consideration for his looming orgasm. The guy was eagerly shoving his tongue in deeper like he didn’t realise there was something better coming any second. At least he’s going slow, Ryuji is pretty sure he could manage to stay in control like this. Letting Akira fuck into his fist while he eats him out seems like a pretty good deal.

Still, there’s only so much tongue-fucking and groping a man can take before he loses it. So soon enough, Ryuji has to pull his hips away with a gasp before Akira makes him jizz with that blessing of a tongue. “ _ Shit- _ I can’t wait Aki, I gotta-” 

Ryuji quickly scrambles until he can straddle Akira’s lap, still facing away from him. He quickly takes advantage of the leftover lube on his hand to quickly get himself stretched out with something more than spit, but he can’t help himself from stopping on the edge of too early so he can get that dick in his ass before he actually goes insane.

The sharp sting he feels tells him he’s an idiot, but the sharp groan and tight grip on his hips takes his mind off it just fine. While he’s taking his time, he decides to show off a little, hands spreading his ass to give Akira a perfect view of how his dick slides inside inch by inch. The tighter grip and the face Akira makes only encourages him more.

By the time he’s fully seated on Akira’s lap, he can’t help a couple shallow grinds just to indulge in the feeling. He gets a nice little hiss in response. It gets him to start lifting his hips, inch by inch just so he can enjoy the drag of it. This time Akira’s hiss is more frustrated. It’s really fucking hot.

“Ryu, you’re gonna kill me here,” the guy sounds like he’s run a marathon, and Ryuji relishes in the way his breathing picks up when he slams his hips back down. There’s something desperate in Akira’s tone, and Ryuji didn’t think he had that kink, but his dick twitches in interest all the same. He raises his hips up until just Akira’s tip is inside, then pauses there for a good moment, like he’s thinking hard. 

“Sorry, what’d you say..?” Then the moment it looks like Akira could feasibly respond, Ryuji lets gravity do the work and manages to grind his boyfriend’s dick right against his prostate. The gasp that comes out of him from the sensation is high and  _ loud _ , and his dick’s leaking more pre as he keeps grinding his hips to get that same spot stimulated over and over, getting louder and louder in the process. There’s hands gripping onto his waist for dear life, but the firm hold only turns him on more, even if it feels like a bruising grip.

“Aki- feels so fuckin’ good-” Ryuji’s voice is coming out in choked little moans, hips continously bouncing that small, repetitive way that must be driving Akira nuts. 

He’s completely forgotten he’d been teasing Akira until he hears the small plea, “Please Ryu…” and that definitely grabs his interest. He looks back to see Akira looking drunk with pleasure, and it takes him a minute to process;  _ he did that _ . His hips stutter for one second while he takes it in, but then he slides his hips up and all the way down, and again, building the tempo up bit by bit. His boyfriend makes a relieved little sigh as his pace picks up, and Akira looks ridiculously hot like this. It's hard to pull his gaze away to focus on his movements; he just wants to keep looking at that lewd expression on his oh-so-wonderful boyfriend’s face.

“‘M close… Please let me…” and Akira sounds so desperate, so close to the edge Ryuj doesn’t have any other action in his head than bouncing faster on his dick. They both manage to angle themselves just right that Akira’s dick keeps thrusting against his prostate and it makes Ryuji whine in borderline sensitivity, getting closer to the edge himself with each little movement he makes. 

“C’mon, cum in me Aki~” apparently that’s all Akira needs, Ryuji’s breathless voice seems to coax him over the edge, and Ryuji groans at the feeling of his ass getting filled with cum. It’s  _ new _ , something he isn’t familiar with at all, and yet it seems to just click in place that it feels  _ amazing _ . It’s hardly a second later Ryuji moans loudly, crying out, “Fuc- ‘Kira!” and he’s slumping forward as pleasure peaks and courses through him. The feeling of Akira’s dick in him while he comes down is amazing, and he really doesn’t want to move. When he’s come back to himself enough for basic thought, it’s confusing to see that there’s none of the usual wet spots on himself or on the sheets. So that means - “O-oh god~” It’s bizarrely hot realising his body just came dry on Akira’s dick, and Ryuji feels a weird mix of freaked out and excited at the idea. That… hasn’t happened before.

“You okay babe?” Akira asks him, and Ryuji makes a happy little huff of a laugh. Akira’s gently rubbing his ankle with his thumb, and it makes him realise his boyfriend thinks that was a  _ bad _ ‘oh god’.

“Y-yeah… Great actually~”Ryuji’s voice sounds like he’s run three marathons, gulping in air that barely helps the burn of his lungs from riding Akira’s dick like his life depended on it. There’s something in the back of his mind telling him he hasn’t cum yet, a much quieter voice than the exhausted one telling him to lie the fuck down. The exhausted side of him easily wins out, moving off of Akira to flop down beside him, pointedly ignoring the gaping feeling of his ass apparently craving another round.  _ God no _ . He cuddles into Akira, sighing happily as he feels his boyfriend’s arms wrap around him. All the endorphins slowly ebbing away leave him feeling heavy, and his leg stings with the reminder that he’s overdone it. Bastard still acts up all these years later. It’s recovered well enough he just needs to stay off of it for a little while, but it’s still an incredibly unwelcome feeling.

As he’s nuzzling into his boyfriend, Akira chuckles and Ryuj can’t help indulging in the sound of it. “I think I need a minute,” he says, as if Ryuji had any plans to move for the next several  _ hours _ . It makes him laugh in response.

“If you’re good to go in a minute just get started without me~” As they start to cool down from the exertion, Ryuji’s more functional thoughts are telling him to get up and clean. But his legs have actually become jelly, he really doesn’t think he  _ could _ move if he really wanted to. Not that he wants to at all.

“I might regret saying this, but I would absolutely let you do something like this again.” Akira says with a light laugh, and Ryuji snorts in response. “Minus the cupboard cleaning bit though,” and that’s completely valid. Though, Ryuji thinks he apologised pretty well for the betrayal.

“Man, and next time I was gonna get you to wear a maid dress for it…” Pretending to sound disappointed is difficult in his blissed out stated, in fact he sounds half asleep when he speaks. Akira responds in kind by saying he’d wear one for free if he felt like it. Eventually though, Ryuji does scrunch up his face, hips twitching minutely in discomfort. “Man, as much as I like jizz it’s getting kinda gross now…” He leans over to his bedside table to grab a couple of wipes, moving literally as little as possible throughout the process. He does his best to clean the leaking mess dripping down his thighs, grumbling about it meanwhile.

He’s so occupied that he almost misses Akira’s half-asleep mumbling of, “You have a great ass. Ten out of ten. Very fuckable.” but he catches it and it makes Ryuji pause before a god awful giggle escapes him before he can stop it. Damn it he’s completely smitten with this guy.

“Well my ten out of ten ass thinks your dick is ten out of ten. Very rideable.” Is rideable even a word? Who cares! He’s getting post-sex cuddles and he’s in what he’s pretty sure is the most blissful state he’s ever been in. To make things even better, Akira’s nodding along with his words like he knows exactly what he means, but the way his eyelids droop is giving him away. He was drifting off, and honestly that sounds like a great plan for the evening. With a satisfied little sigh, Ryuji cuddles into Akira for a hell of a restful nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hello thank you for reading, all comments/criticism are immensely appreciated but also just reading this is great thank you very much for bearing with me okay cheers bye now

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope this was a lovely read so far, thank you again to the humans that have helped me thus far with my writing.
> 
> And! Shameless self plug riiight here: https://discord.gg/WgdcdsE
> 
> My persona 5 rp server with no one overarching plot, everything is open to the users lolol. Also feel free to just come yell at me about anything yellings fun.


End file.
